


Packing N Partying

by whereyoustand



Series: Ashton Irwin/Youtuber! reader [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: You and Ashton pack and the go to a party hosted by Michael and Crystal





	Packing N Partying

Your 'Happy Dayz' playlist is blasting out your speakers as you pack. Your black suitcase and backpack are open on your bed and your are putting in all your clothes in. 

As you dance along to 'Happy' by Pharrel, you feel to strong arms wrap around your waste. You let out a scream and elbow whoever it is in the chest.

"Ow!" You hear Ashton groan from behind you. You clutch a hand to your heart and take a deep breath. 

"You deserve that!" You snicker and turn down your music.

"And you-" He points at you, before jabbing your shoulder. "Should be used to me scaring you!"

It's true. He scares you almost every time he's round your apartment.

"Fuck you!" You groan slapping his arm lightly. "You're here to help me pack, not give me a heart attack!"

"How are you not even packed yet?" Ashton ignores your complaint and gestures to your bags. 

"I have to figure out what outfits to wear, how to travel light, whether to pack make up or not, are we gonna have a washing machine where we stay-" You note walking to your bed to lay on it.

You lie down when Ashton interrupts. "Well don't worry about it! This is a worry free trip. Just pack enough underwear and like five tops." He grabs you hand and pulls you up. "Now let's pack, Michael is throwing us a leaving party tonight so we need to be ready by like 7pm."

"He knows we have to leave around 10am tomorrow right?" You ask, grinning as you walk to your wardrobe. 

"He knows." Ashton states, nodding. "I don't think he cares that much."

You roll your eyes. "Michael loves a party."

You start going through your tops and pull out a few plain ones to wear. You pull out a Hawiiain top to wear as a laugh. You turn to show Ashton two swimsuits your torn between as he throws socks onto your bed.

"What do you think of these two?" You ask, holding up a teal bikini and a black and white one. 

"Um teal is more your color but both work." Ashton says. " Pack both, why not?"

"You're not helpful!" You sigh with a singing voice as you throw them onto the bed.

"Hey what do you wear these for?" Ashton asks. You turn to look in his hand that hold a lacy thong. "Do you think they suit me?" He smirks holding them against his jeans.

"You are so immature, you know that?" You raise your eyebrows as you snatch it out of his hands.

You start to pack your clothes into bags as Ashton throws more underwear onto your bed, most of it hitting you in the face.

"How about you make yourself useful and grab my period stuff and pills?" You smirk as you catch a pair of socks before they can hit you in the face.

Ashton rolls his eyes but walks out the room. You pull out two dresses from your wardrobe and fold them into your bag.

You sigh and pull out some jeans and shorts to put into the bags as Ashton walks back in.

"I got your pads and some tampons. I don't know which you'd prefer for this trip." Ashton says passing them to you. "I got your anxiety meds and the prescription note so you don't forget it!"

You nod and take them out of his hands. "Thank you." You finish putting everything into the bags when you looked at your shoes. Ashton sits on your bed as you pick up some heels and put them into the bag.

"What other shoes shall I bring?" You ask him. "I'm gonna wear my vans to the airport but I'm not sure about others."

"Take those boots!" Ashton says, pointing at your army boots.

"Are you sure?" Your eyebrows furrow.

"We'll probably do some hiking." Ashton shrugged.

"Of course we will." You sigh, picking them up and putting them into the bag. You glance at the clock. "It's quarter to six. We should probably get ready for the party."

"My bags are here and I have my outfit so I'll just wear that." Ashton shrugged.

"You can get ready in the spare room." You say as he stands up. "Now I have to get ready, so leave!" You start to push him out. 

"Fine I'll knock when I'm ready." Ashton smiles.

He closes the door behind him and you start to get ready. You started by doing your make up. Having a simple look. You looked through your dresses and decided on a black one. It had lacy sleeves and a leg slit.

You started put the dress on when there was a knock on your door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Ashton asks.

"Yeah, can you zip me up?" You ask. Ashton walks in as you move your hair so he can zip you up. He stops for a second taking in all your beauty. He so badly wants to leave the dress on the floor and-

"Do you think it's too much?" You frown, cutting him out of his thoughts. 

"No!" Ashton exclaims. "Is it a new dress? I don't think I've seen you in it before?" He semi-lies as he starts to zip up your dress. 

"Um it is new, Chloe suggested I buy it. She said I'd look good in lacy black." You explain. Chloe's your old room mate and one of your closest female friends. The two of you met when you first moved to LA. She was looking for a place, and you a room mate. It was a match made in Heaven.

"Well she was wrong." Ashton says smirking. "You look like a trash bag!"

"Ashton!" You turn around and hit him. 

"I'm kidding!" He says after laughing hysterically. "You look amazing." He smiles sincerely and turns you around to look in the mirror. "Any guy would be lucky to say he's yours." The two of you lock eyes in the mirror. How was he supposed to tell you it's meant to be him? How were you supposed to tell him you wanted him?

Suddenly, your phone went off making you both jump. You moved away from Ashton to check it. You glanced at the time.

"Do you think I have enough time for my hair?" You ask, replying to a text from your mum. Ever since you told her you were going on a break, she's been checking on you, making sure you're okay.

"Just brush it." Ashton shrugs as you turn to look at him.

"Are you joking?" You raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I can't just brush my hair. I need to style it. Now should I curl it or-" You start.

"I don't care just hurry it up." Ashton sighs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Fine." You huff. "I'll curl it!"

As you curl your hair, Ashton starts to scroll through Twitter. He checks the replies on his latest tweet.

['Hey guys, just so you know, Y/n is taking a break off youtube and other media for a while.'. It then shows a second tweet. 'Y/n is a person with a lot of love to give but she doesn't know when to stop. She is taking time for herself now but will be back soon.']

He starts to scroll and looks at the replies.

[@damny/n -> this is so sad :( I hope she feels better soon <3

@valentyne -> this sucks! the same happened to Jared Padalecki and Liza Koshy. I hope she feels better soon. My Friday nights won't feel the same without a new video. 💖

@memebigboy -> Y/n has helped me through so much more then she will ever know... my smile is alot brighter thanks to her xx

@georgesalazar -> The BMC cast is sending their love 💜

@takingmytime -> i hope she comes back soon. we need need Ashton content 😉  
-> um that's so rude >:(  
-> this isn't about Ashton? she's not well and you're worried about Ashton? ]

Ashton turned off his phone and look at you.

"How long will you take?" He sighs. You roll your eyes and look at him the mirror.

"I literally have one piece of hair left to do. Then we can leave." You state matter of fact ly before starting to curl your hair. Ashton stands up and brushes himself down before grabbing your stuff. 

"I'm done now!" You smile and stand up. Ashton smiles and passes you your stuff.

"Good because we're going to be late!" Ashton says.

"Psh! Who can be late for a party?" You smirk.

As Ashton put you down, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turn to see Sierra there with her arms open for a hug. You accept it as she stares at you.  
"I'm living for this outfit!" She smiles before winking. "You're gonna get1 some tonight!" 

You laugh and look around. "I don't think so!"

Suddenly, someone calls Sierra's name and she smiles. "I'm gonna go but I want to see you up on the dance floor and having a good time!"

You smile and make your way to the empty kithen. You sit on a stool at the counter and start to eat some strawberries that were laid out. 

As the song changes, Ashton wonders into the kitchen to see you.

"Hey not into the party?" He asks smiling. He puts his arm to rest beside you and standing directly in front of you.

"I'm just not ready to leave everyone behind." You say honestly, feeling embarrassed. 

"We don't have to go." Ashton lifts your chin for you to look at him. 

"No I want to go. I might get a little homesick." You smile softly at him.

Suddenly, Michael walks in alongside Crystal. They stop abruptly and stare at the two of you. 

"Are we missing something?" Michael asks, a smirk forming on his face.

You feel a blush come up to your cheek.

"No, mate!" Ashton smiles. "We were just talking about tomorrow."

"Right..." Michael's voice trails off as he looks between the two of you.

"Well," Crystal jumps in before an awkward silence surfaces. "How about we dance instead?" She grabs your hand and pulls you off the seat and drags you to the dance floor. Some song you don't know comes on but you dance along, swaying your hips to the beat.

Ashton looks over at you and sips his beer. He wishes you can be that happy all the time and he can make you that happy all the time.


End file.
